


Peace

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little night drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It had been too long since he had driven anywhere for the fun of it. Always working, always a delivery to make, rarely did he have the opportunity just to be.

The phone was off. The narrow road wound before him, reaching to pierce the full moon’s heart. It was a thing of blinding beauty that Frank felt blessed to behold, the reason he liked driving at night. Near the mountain peak, he pulled off the road, exited the car, and stood in the fragrant warm mountain air. Silence. Darkness. Peace. This was a paradise his soul needed more of.


End file.
